The Game
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Dedicated to and thought up by Kenju. In another world, the Teen Titans is just a show and the titans themselves are actors in it. However, that doesn't mean their lives aren't complicated. Because in this world, The Game is not a game, it is a lifestyle that some must live under. And The Game rules and ruins the lives of many. AU world with prejudice towards aliens. Beastboy/Harem


The Game

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Teen Titans

Summary: Dedicated to and thought of by Kenju, formerly Tobi the Good Boy. In another world, the Teen Titans are just a show and the titans themselves are actors in it. However, that doesn't mean their lives aren't complicated. Because in this world, The Game is not just a game, but a lifestyle. And The Game rules and ruins the lives of many. AU world with prejudice towards aliens. Beastboy/Harem.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

'Blackfire' smirked sexily, water rolling down her naked body as she wrapped her arms around the equally naked 'Beastboy's' neck, closing the distance between them. Steam built up on the glass sliding doors whilst they stole kisses from each other, grinding their bodies together.

"My, my, Gar. I have to admit, you have a bit more energy than I gave you credit for," She purred in his ear as one of her long legs moved behind his lower back, pressing their eager groins even closer to one another.

"What can I say, Kom baby? I've had some practice," He bragged lightly, grinning at the compliment.

"Yes, but never with a cat like me," Kom said sultrily, licking his ear, "Let's see how much your 'practice' stands up against this pussy...," She challenged as he brought her into a heated kiss. Wasting no time, he grabbed onto both of her firm buttocks and lifted her off the ground, both of her legs latching onto him now and locking behind his back.

She grunted lightly as he pressed her back against the glass, smirking as they broke for air, "You not worried about breaking it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering if the see-through barrier could survive a good fucking between them.

"Eh, let Henry worry about that," Gar said dismissively as he used one hand to help support her and the other to knead her breasts.

Kom chuckled, not giggled, in amusement as she looked into his green eyes…remembering how this all started for them...

**Rewind!**

"Blackfire of Tamaran, you are under arrest," The Centauri officer said as its green tentacles started to pull the black haired alien in, who struggled every inch of the way.

Starfire waved and smiled nervously to her captured sister, "Farewell, sister! Although you did betray and attack me, it was...still very nice to see you," She said awkwardly.

The elder sister just glared and practically snarled at her red-haired sibling, "Next time it won't be so nice. I will get out of jail, little sister, and I will get even!" She swore as she was pulled away even more...

"CUT! That's' a wrap folks! You've all been wonderful, but the show is done for now! See you all next week! Adieu, farewell, and goodnight!" The director announced, despite it only being six in the afternoon, loudly as he rose dramatically from his chair with his arms raised to the ceiling.

"That Rumakima guy is weird," Garfield Mark Logan, AKA the Actor of Beastboy, said to Victor Stone, AKA Cyborg, who shrugged in response.

"Varm gets the job done," He commented, uninterested, before yawning, "Well, I'm going to get this stuff off. I'm looking forward to the weekend," He added as he left.

"I hear ya," Garfield murmured as he went to his dressing room, pausing to watch Komand'r, AKA Blackfire, trying to get out of the green tentacle.

"Max, get this thing off me," Komand'r demanded in light irritation.

"Sorry, this thing is kind of hard to control," Max, one of the Centauri guards, said apologetically as he tried to make the tentacle release the alien-actress.

After a few moments of struggling to get the fake-tentacle to unwind, the black haired beauty was finally free, "Max, if you're into hentai, just say so," She quipped at the extra, who glared behind his mask before skulking off. She sighed as she prepared to head to her dressing room as well before she caught Garfield staring at her and smirked at him, making him blink and blush a bit through the green body-paint.

"It's been nice having you on the show, Komand'r," Garfield said with a grin, "Hope they bring you back for another episode or two."

"I do too, Garfield, I do too," She retorted, sounding suggestive even now.

"Though, I have to say, I think you look better in the Starfire outfit than she does," He added on flirtingly.

"Flattery much?" She questioned, "Well, I have to say you look pretty good in spandex," She returned, eyeing him up and down for a moment.

"So, you leaving town until they call you back?" He asked, maybe a bit hopefully.

"Well, I was going to stay at a hotel for a while," She mused idly.

"I have some spare room at my place, if you're interested," He added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"My, my, you do move fast," Komand'r said in approval.

"I know what I like," He retorted with a shrug.

"You sure you can keep up?" She teased, looking down at him.

"Or die trying," He answered confidently.

"Well... go wash this stuff off and...then we'll talk, GarGar," She offered with a smirk as he blinked and remembered he had to go change still.

"Be right back babe!" He assured before running off.

"I'll be there," She answered, knowing her outfit change wouldn't take nearly as long as his would. She hummed to herself as she made her way to her dressing room. She knew Garfield had been staring at her a LOT more than he needed to. She acted like she didn't notice, but she did. He seemed decent enough and that Honda S2000 certainly would imply a decent amount of money on hand.

She'd give him a shot; besides, this acting gig was the only reason she was in this town. And she was 'free' at the moment, so it hopefully wouldn't hurt to see what kind of mark this teen actor was. Besides, it wasn't like she had any better plan.

Kom smirked as she stood outside Garfield's changing room, now dressed in her regular clothes. A tank top with a few tears in it from age and use, very worn out jeans, dirty sneakers, and a backpack over her shoulder.

She counted down from three in her head as she saw his shadow at the bottom of the door. Once she hit zero, she darted forward and locked Garfield with a kiss, pushing him backwards and kicking the door closed. Garfield finally got over his shock and returned the kiss as best he could. It wasn't his first kiss, but Kom was going at him like an attack dog.

After several minutes of tongue dancing, Kom pushed the actor back into his chair with a smirk before putting a foot on the edge of his chair, right between his legs. Without his make-up, Garfield was a tanned sixteen year old with dusty-blonde hair and green eyes, wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt; An ordinary human, in retrospect.

"I saw how you've been looking at me since I got here, GarGar," She purred as she leaned forward, staring into his stunned and slightly confused eyes. "You've been undressing me with those eyes of yours since day one. And I have to say, I'm flattered," She drawled, as he forced a grin.

"This the part where you bust out a whip and call me a naughty boy?" He joked lightly.

"If you want, we'll get to that later," She offered as he gulped, but still grinned at the sexy goddess before him, "Now, since you've been such a 'good boy', keeping it in your pants until the episode was done, how about I give you a little treat?" She offered as her hand went down to his pants, slowly unzipping his jeans.

"I-I'd like that," He answered, amazing at how forward she was being.

"I just have one, tiny, quick question before I do that though," She said, halting her hand, to his displeasure.

"Y-yes?!" He asked, a bit more desperate then he would have liked.

"How do you feel about a live in, unemployed Girlfriend?" She asked sweetly.

"I'd say, 'hell yes!'" He answered eagerly.

Kom smirked as she pulled the zipper the rest of the way down, _'Well, I guess I found a new mark,'_ She thought to herself in amusement as she fished her hand into his pants in search of a certain one-eyed serpent...

_In the nineteen-seventies, mankind started to send out messages to space in hopes of finding extraterrestrial life. In the nineteen-eighties, the extraterrestrials started answering. There was no invasion, no great meeting between leaders, no capturing and dissecting on either side, or anything else like that from sci-fi movies; No, what happened was actually quite ordinary._

_Members of alien races started to come to earth to find a place to live and survive. Earth was, in a way, a new frontier to them. However, in retrospect, it was also a backwater planet that mostly only aliens with nowhere else to go went to. Human technology had improved a good deal, but they were still a third-world planet in comparison to others. However, there are always worse places in the universe to be…much worse._

_Unfortunately, human prejudices hadn't changed much in light of not being alone in the universe._

_As in the past, humans didn't treat their new 'neighbors' equally right off the bat. In the USA, Aliens had certain rights, but were second class citizens in all but name. Making a living was hard as many jobs wouldn't take hire them. As the earthlings say, some people just downright don't trust the ETs. _

_However, with all oppressed people, the aliens found a way to work around the system. It wasn't perfect or pleasant, but people do desperate things to survive when they have to. The Game, as it was called, was the unspoken and unwritten system between Aliens(Roomies) and the people who housed them for certain benefits(Marks). It was an unfair, sometimes unwinnable thing for Roomies. Still, sometimes, somehow, a Roomie gets lucky in The Game…let's see if this one will._

**End of Chapter**

Well, that's that. Chapter one of The Game. Yes, this is going to be a real deep fic in time. The entire concept of this story was created by Kenju. He thought it up, made several scene suggestions, and I wrote the thing. Basically, it was a challenge he helped make.

And yes, this is a crappy world that the actors live in, where aliens as a whole, for the most part, have become the newly oppressed race. If you're wondering why alien governments aren't doing anything about this, they don't care. Seriously, they have more pressing matters to deal with closer to home than some backwater planet that some people head to in hopes of finding a decent life. If you're wondering why the aliens come at all, like the story said, there are worse places. It's basically synonymous with the whole real-world situation with illegal immigrants- not making a political statement or anything here people, just making a story.

Anyway, yes, Kom is becoming Gar's "Roomie". Though, there are a few surprises about Gar that she'll figure out in the next chapter or two. Hope you all enjoy this thing. Kenju never thought I'd publish this thing! And he doesn't think many people will like it. Well, I proved him wrong, let's see if you all can as well.


End file.
